


Une vie

by A_Deschain



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Parody, Self-Insert
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deschain/pseuds/A_Deschain
Summary: Basé sur le concept "companions react". Comment ça, le thème du défi était le Self-Insert ?





	Une vie

 

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture (juin 2017) sur le thème "Self-Insert"._

 

—

 

: : Propriété de A. Deschain : :

================================

Relais de messagerie

<Utilisateur "ADeschain" connecté>

================================

 

[ADeschain] : Bon alors, Mesdames, Messieurs (et autres spécimens), je vais tenter de vous expliquer rapidement ce qu'il va se passer.  
Il est question aujourd'hui d'un défi d'écriture, pour lequel il s'agit de rédiger une fanfiction sur le thème du Self-Insert.  
Comme je n'ai actuellement plus d'idées (et plus le temps), j'ai repris le concept « companions react » qu'on trouve sur Tumblr.

C'est bon pour vous ?

[Codsworth] : Oui, Madame.

[X6-88] : Oui, Madame.

[Curie] : Mais comment faisons-nous pour communiquer ?

[ADeschain] : Mon avatar dans le jeu est connecté à un terminal informatique, qui est relié aux vôtres. Et mon moi réel est, bien évidemment, devant l'écran de son PC.  
Puisque vous pouvez donner des réponses non programmées par les développeurs, on va supposer que vous existez dans une réalité alternative.

De toute façon, comme j'ai choisi le fandom Fallout, aucune explication ne pourra être crédible.

Alors, on est bon ?

[Codsworth] : Oui, Madame.

[X6-88] : Oui, Madame.

[Curie] : Oui, Madame

[PaladinDanse] : Très bien, soldat.

[PGarvey] : Bien, Général.

[ADeschain] : Molto Bene.

Je naquis par une chaude journée de printemps, en ce matin du 9 juin 1994.

[JHancock] : Attends là, tu vas nous raconter toute ta vie ?  
Pas que ça m'intéresse pas, hein.

[ADeschain] : Bah oui, c'est le but du Self-Insert, non ?

[NValentine] : Je ne pense pas…

[Codsworth] : N'écoutez pas ces rustres, Madame. Je serais heureux d'entendre votre histoire.

[Curie] : Oh oui, le mode de vie d'un humain du XXIe siècle vivant dans une réalité uchronique parallèle est un sujet d'étude passionnant.

[PGarvey] : Général, une colonie a besoin de votre aide.

[X6-88] : Suis-je vraiment forcé d'assister à tout cela ?

[ADeschain] : Non mais, je vous signale que lorsque vous me racontez votre vie, je vous écoute, moi.  
  
Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Alors, je n'ai pratiquement pas de souvenir d'enfance, mais…

[DiMA] : C'est habituellement un signe. Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas être une synthétique ?

[NValentine] : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, DiMA ? Tu n'es pas un compagnon recrutable… en plus d'être un personnage très secondaire.

[DiMA] : Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, mon frère :-(  
Et pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un caprice de l'auteur.

[NValentine] : Est-ce que c'est un smiley ?!  
Ne mets pas de smiley, s'il te plaît. C'est perturbant.

[PGarvey] : Une autre colonie a besoin de votre aide.

[ADeschain] : Ça y est, vous avez fini ?

Peu de souvenir d'enfance, donc. À part cette fois, où je me suis ouverte l'arcade sourcilière en sautant sur un canapé...

[PaladinDanse] : C'était très imprudent de votre part.

[X6-88] : Fascinant.

[Codsworth] : Oh mon Dieu, Madame, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal.

[Strong] : Du sang ? Strong aime.

[Curie] : Oh non, les blessures à la tête sont les plus dangereuses. J'espère que vous n'en gardez pas de séquelle.

[JHancock] : Si jeune et déjà casse-cou, heh ? J'aime ça.

[PGarvey] : Une autre colonie a besoin de votre aide.

[ADeschain] : Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire celui-là !

Et bien sûr, impossible de le bloquer ! Nicky ?

[NValentine] : J'y travaille.

[ADeschain] : Bon. Où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah, je me rappelle aussi de la petite figurine Pikachu que je trimballais partout. Je l'adorais.  
Malheureusement, je l'ai perdue un jour d'école, et elle n'a jamais été retrouvée.

[Codsworth] : Madame, je suis terriblement désolé de votre perte.

[Curie] : Pardonnez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Pikachu ?

[ADeschain] : C'est un Pokémon. Ce sont des créatures semblables à des animaux mais avec des pouvoirs. Comme par exemple cracher des flammes, lancer des décharges électriques, etc.

Les Pokémon peuvent être dressés et utilisés dans les activités professionnelles, ou la vie de tous les jours.

Mais l'utilisation la plus populaire est celle qui consiste à les dresser pour qu'ils se battent entre eux lors de matchs dans des arènes.

[X6-88] : Intéressant.

[PaladinDanse] : Ces créatures pourraient être utiles à la Confrérie.

[Strong] : Bagarre ? Sang ? Strong aime.

[NValentine] : Les combats de chien, très peu pour moi.

[DiMA] : Si je comprends bien, vous traquez et enfermez des créatures innocentes, et les dressez pour qu'elles s'entretuent, tout cela uniquement pour votre divertissement personnel ?

[ADeschain] : Du calme, il s'agit de créatures fictives. Juste des images sur un écran.

[DiMA] : Vous appréciez donc vous divertir avec des programmes visuels violents ?

[ADeschain] : Je pense qu'on cherche à ressentir des choses. Si je regarde un film d'horreur, par exemple, c'est pour avoir peur.

[DiMA] : Pourquoi rechercher des émotions négatives ?

[ADeschain] : Elles permettent de se sentir vivant, j'imagine. Mais les programmes de divertissement ne transmettent pas seulement des émotions négatives.

Mais on digresse fortement, là. Je peux en revenir à moi ?

[DiMA] : Bien sûr.

[Codsworth] : Merveilleux !

[X6-88] : Merveilleux...

[Curie] : Tant de nouvelles données à étudier !

[PGarvey] : Une autre colonie a besoin de votre aide.

[ADeschain] : Nick ! Tu ne l'avais pas bloqué ?!

[NValentine] : Si. Il est coriace, le bougre…

[ADeschain] : Bon. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution. MacCready ?

[Strong] : Meurtre ? Strong s'en occupe.

[NValentine] : Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse...

[RJMacCready] : Je suis désolé, mais c'est non pour moi.

[ADeschain] : Il y a 100 000 capsules à la clé.

[RJMacCready] : C'est oui pour moi.

[JHancock] : Wow. Vous avez cambriolé qui pour obtenir une somme pareille ?

[ADeschain] : Je connais des gens de haut rang.

[NValentine] : C'est en Algérie ça, non ?

[ADeschain] : ?

[NValentine] : Parce que "haut rang" et "Oran"...

[ADeschain] : Oh mon Dieu, Nick ! Je t'ai connu plus en forme…  
En plus, les calembours, ça ne passe pas à l'écrit.

[NValentine] : Pardon. C'est cette histoire avec Preston…

[ADeschain] : Ah d'ailleurs, on en est où avec lui ? MacCready ?

[RJMacCready] : Arg, il m'a eu ce con. Avec un mousquet laser en plus…

[JHancock] : Tu te ramollis, mon pote.

[X6-88] : Madame, je dois quand même vous dire que les compagnons ne peuvent pas être tués.

[ADeschain] : Shit. J'avais oublié ce détail...  
Attends, j'installe un mod...

[PGarvey] : Une autre colonie a besoin de votre aide.

[ADeschain] : C'est bon, MacCready, tu peux y aller.

[RJMacCready] : Je suis sur le coup.

[ADeschain] : Bien. Bon, avec toute cette merde, je ne sais plus où j'en étais...

On va passer l'enfance… et le collège aussi, je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de ça.

Donc, après avoir obtenu le brevet (mention Bien), j'ai décidé de préparer un baccalauréat scientifique.

Une période stylée, le lycée. J'en tire des anecdotes épiques qui vont de « l'exploration du Pôle Nord armé d'un parapluie » aux « charges de gnous dans les gorges désertiques ».

[Codsworth] : Madame ? N'avez-vous pas fait des études de droit ?

[X6-88] : J'approuve ce choix de carrière.

[PaladinDanse] : Voilà une façon singulière d'éduquer la jeunesse.

[Curie] : Vous êtes donc vous même une femme de science ! C'est merveilleux !

[NValentine] : Je ne crois pas une seule seconde à cette histoire de gnous… Ni à celle du Pôle Nord, d'ailleurs.

[ADeschain] : Mais chut, Nicky ! Est-ce que je parle des fois où tu essaies de convaincre les gens que tu es une goule très malade ?

[JHancock] : Et ça marche, ça ?

[NValentine] : Étonnamment bien.

[JHancock] : T'es le meilleur, Nick !

[ADeschain] : BREF. À la fin du lycée, j'ai passé mon bac, que j'ai loupé de peu.

[Codsworth] : Quoi ?!

[X6-88] : C'est inadmissible.

[Curie] : Oh non !

[PaladinDanse] : Il ne faut pas vous décourager, soldat.

[JHancock] : C'est dur.

[NValentine] : Mince. Vous tenez le coup ?

[ADeschain] : Attendez avant de vous emballer ! Donc, je l'ai loupé de peu, mais bien évidemment, je l'ai eu aux rattrapages.

[Codsworth] : Oh. Félicitations !

[X6-88] : Bien.

[Curie] : Toutes mes félicitations.

[PaladinDanse] : Formidable.

[JHancock] : GG.

[NValentine] : Bien joué.

[Strong] : Bwah, pas de sang ? Pas de meurtre ? Strong n'aime pas.

[ADeschain] : Merci. Après, j'ai fait des études non passionnantes à l'université, que j'ai arrêtées, et maintenant, je recherche un emploi. Voilà.

[NValentine] : Quoi, c'est tout ?

[Codsworth] : C'était très émouvant, Madame.

[X6-88] : Affligeant.

[Curie] : Je vous remercie pour toutes ses nouvelles données. Je vais m'empresser de les analyser.

[PaladinDanse] : C'était... instructif.

[JHancock] : Cool story, bro.

[ADeschain] : Oui, bah, je n'ai qu'une vingtaine d'années, hein…

[Codsworth] : D'après mes calculs, Madame, vous avez actuellement quelques 233 ans, ahah.

[X6-88] : C'est exact.

[Curie] : Comment cela se fait-il ?

[NValentine] : Dommage que vous ayez passé tout ce temps au rayon surgelé…

[ADeschain] : Vous êtes au courant que… Non, laissez tomber.

[PGarvey] : Une autre colonie a besoin de votre aide.

[RJMacCready] : Arg, je suis touché !

[ADeschain] : Mais tu l'as pas encore eu ? J'aurais dû envoyer X6. Lui est compétent, au moins…

[X6-88] : J'apprécie la confiance que vous placez en mes capacités.

[Deacon] : Et bien, je crois que c'en est fini de MacCready.

[ADeschain] : Tiens, tu étais là, toi ?

[Deacon] : Bien sûr. Je suis toujours là. C'est juste que l'on ne me voit pas…

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'absence, je remarque que tous les compagnons n'interviennent pas.

[ADeschain] : C'est parce que je ne les aime pas.

[PWright] : Ce n'est pas très classe de votre part, Blue…

[Cait] : Ah ouais ? Bah, c'est réciproque.

[ADeschain] : Ça va, on plaisante. C'est juste que je n'ai pas/peu joué avec eux, donc je ne les connais pas/mal.

Et avant que la question ne soit posée, Canigou est un chien. Les chiens ne parlent pas (et tapent encore moins sur un clavier).

[JHancock] : Ah bon ? Merde.

[PaladinDanse] : La consommation de drogues est vraiment une chose abjecte.

[JHancock] : Il me cherche l'officier nazi ? Sors un peu de ta boite de conserve, qu'on rigole !

[PaladinDanse] : Tu ne voudrais pas voir ça arriver, monstre.

[X6-88] : Messieurs, vous êtes priés de vous calmer.

[PaladinDanse] : Ne t'approche pas de moi, aberration !

[DiMA] : Pourquoi tant de haine envers ceux qui sont différents de vous ?

[NValentine] : Tu perds ton temps à discuter avec lui…

[PaladinDanse] : La Confrérie de l'Acier se doit d'exterminer la vermine dangereuse de la surface de la Terre, pour que l'humanité puisse de nouveau y prospérer !

[JHancock] : C'est moi que tu traites de vermine ?

[DiMA] : Les synthétiques ne sont pas dangereux. Pas plus qu'une arme ne l'est sans celui qui la manipule.

De plus, que ressentiriez-vous, si vous découvriez que vous êtes un synthétique ? Que l'on s'est servi de vous ? Que l'on vous a implanté de faux souvenirs, de fausses convictions, une fausse identité ?

[PaladinDanse] : Je sais parfaitement ce que je suis ! Un être humain ! Et je ne discute pas avec une machine qui croit posséder un libre arbitre !

[RJMacCready] : Arg, je meurs !

[PGarvey] : Une autre colonie a besoin de votre aide.

[X6-88] : Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe de lui, Madame ?

[ADeschain] : Bon, on va s'arrêter là, parce que ça part en sucette…  
(Mais sinon, oui, X6)

Sur ce, je ragequit.


End file.
